


Our Fallout

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that there is a price on loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fallout

"So," Woohyun says. "I've got this offer."

He proceeds to give a rather well-rehearsed speech about how he's going to make more money for each job he takes on and he's much happier this way, really, because there's so much more for him at this other organization.

Sunggyu sips at his coffee, scalding hot, and tunes out the rest of what Woohyun says. All it really means anyway is _goodbye._

—

It's difficult, but Sunggyu tries to focus more on the firmness of the bed and less on the heat lingering between them. No matter how close they are now, there will always be a gap too long and deep to cross again; they have burned countless bridges in their time, and this, apparently, is no exception.

"You realize that you're a complete fucking idiot?" asks Sunggyu, because there really isn't much else to say.

Woohyun laughs, low and hollow and utterly unconvincing. He says, "I don't know. I've done some pretty stupid things before."

"Yes, but this is suicidal. More so than usual."

The gold clasps on Woohyun's suitcase snap shut like a magazine locking into place. 

A corner of Woohyun's mouth quirks up into something a little too dark for a smirk. He says, "Then I hope you'll give me a head start."

If Sunggyu had any sense, he would say, _you're being ridiculous, do you have any idea what you're doing,_ and then draw his gun, finger hovering over the trigger like a promise.

(If Sunggyu had any sense, he wouldn't have come here in the first place.)

Instead, Sunggyu says, "You're not my responsibility anymore." 

"We haven't killed each other yet," says Woohyun. When he lifts his gaze, Sunggyu thinks he sees uncertainty. "So I guess we still have loyalty, at least."

Sunggyu starts to say _not anymore_ or maybe _always,_ but then Woohyun is leaning in closer and the scent of his cologne is so familiar that Sunggyu can't bring himself to turn away. 

Woohyun presses their lips together in a kiss softer than they've ever shared before, in stark contrast to the calluses on his fingers as they brush over Sunggyu's hands, down the sides of his face, leaving a trail of warmth everywhere they touch. 

Sunggyu hopes that it's not a fucking apology.

—

When Hoya storms into Sunggyu's office, he is in a rage.

"Woohyun knows everything," he growls. "He knows who we are, where we are, everything about you--our _head... Why haven't we killed him?_ "

Not for the first time, Sunggyu wonders why Hoya wasn't the one to inherit this business; he has known of this situation for all of five minutes and he's already thinking more logically than Sunggyu has in days.

There's a brand new bottle on scotch within reach on Sunggyu's desk. He decides that if he ever needed an excuse to start drinking then this is it, and pours himself a generous shot.

"He could be useful," Sunggyu says, sets his elbows on his armrests and steeples his fingers. "We can get information about their organization from him."

(It's not entirely a lie. He has only spoken with Woohyun twice since he left and their conversations have been vague but not fruitless. Sunggyu has learned of a name: Sungjong. It is only a matter of time before he has a face. 

Woohyun may be gone but he is still Woohyun, and Sunggyu knows where to push to make him slip.)

" _They_ can get information from _him._ " Hoya straightens, lets his hands rest back near his hips, a little too close to his holster. Sunggyu gauges how long it will take to reach his own gun hidden under the arm of his chair; Hoya may be a better shot, but Sunggyu has faster reflexes. "I'm taking him out if I think they're planning anything. I don't care that he used to be your partner."

There is no doubt that Hoya will. But Sunggyu's mind is still stuck in Prague six years ago, when Woohyun didn't know how to lie and his arm shook when he aimed at his target, in the midst of _it's nice to have someone to lean on_ and _I've got your back._

Sunggyu can't bring himself to say _do as you please_ and Hoya would lose even more respect for him if he said _don't,_ so Sunggyu swallows his answer with another shot of scotch and savors the burn.

—

The next time they cross paths, they're onboard a train in Sweden and Woohyun is much thinner than Sunggyu remembers. Their meeting is as accidental as buying the wrong ticket. (Which is: not at all.)

"I heard that you're doing well," says Woohyun. "Congratulations on your job in France. They said there wasn't any evidence to be found at the scene. I was starting to think you were getting rusty."

Sunggyu sighs and leans back. His seat might as well be made of stone; no matter how much he shifts, he can't get comfortable. "I don't just sit behind a desk all day."

"I didn't see you doing much else near the end," Woohyun says. Sunggyu can tell that Woohyun is trying to keep his tone light--Sunggyu knows that voice inside and out--but he doesn't quite manage it. 

"There are a lot of things you didn't see," Sunggyu says. "But it's too late to look."

By the time their dinner is brought out, hot from the oven and on silver platters, the rest of the diners in their car have left. The silence isn't tense, though. It's comfortable. Like old times. Sunggyu lets himself think for a moment that maybe some things never change.

"I've been keeping track of you, too," Sunggyu says and cuts into his steak. As he watches the juices trickle out, pink-tinged, he continues, "I know about what happened to Lee at the pier. I found a fingertip."

For a second Woohyun sounds like he's choking, but then Sunggyu notices that his eyes have lit up and realizes Woohyun is laughing; it's the first real one that either of them have shared in months. 

"You're still fantastic at choosing dinner topics," Woohyun says. Then he makes a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat. "Should I be afraid that you're following me? It's not like we're on friendly terms anymore."

Across from Sunggyu, Woohyun is still grinning bright as the snow flying past their window, and Sunggyu almost catches a glimpse of the awkward boy who used to be his partner. Sunggyu knows that his smile is probably a little too fond to be safe when he says, "Old habits die hard." 

Slowly, Woohyun meets his gaze. He seems to relax, says, "Oh," and takes a long sip of his wine.

—

(They fuck, that night, in Woohyun's cabin.

It's sort of slow-going, at first; the way they hold on to each other, brush trails with lips along necks isn't exploring as much as it is a way of saying _I remember._

When Woohyun finally presses in, Sunggyu's body welcomes him without much difficulty--like the two of them had never even been apart.

Sunggyu gets drunk on the rush through his veins and can't stop himself from thinking how much he has missed this, these celebrations of a job well done, when the two of them were on top of the world and nobody could bring them down. 

Nobody but themselves, at least; destroying lives is what they do best.)

—

Sungyeol huffs, frustrated and long-suffering, into his phone. "I still think it's a bad idea, but whatever. You're the boss. Just don't yell at me when I tell you 'I told you so.'"

"You only think that because you've been slacking," Sunggyu says. "Myungsoo is fine with it."

"No he isn't," says Sungyeol.

Over the honking cars and chatter of the city, Sunggyu hears Myungsoo say, "Yes I am."

"My point," Sungyeol says and clears his throat, "is that stealing isn't really my thing. Murder, yes, but thievery? I have to draw the line somewhere."

Sunggyu rolls his eyes and slides his desk drawer shut. He turns his attention back to the open file in front of him labeled _Seo Foundation_ and flips to the page with the security code. "My apologies. I'll be sure to take your morals into consideration next time I assign you a job. Just get into the vault already."

Sungyeol chirps a _thank you,_ and then there's nothing but the dial tone.

About twenty minutes later, he calls back and Sunggyu is also greeted with someone's groans and a _clang_ of metal striking metal. 

"Sorry that took so long. We ran into some technical difficulties," Sungyeol says. Somewhere nearby, Myungsoo chuckles. "So I'm looking for box number... oh."

"What is it now?" asks Sunggyu.

"There's someone else."

Sunggyu frowns and says, "What are you talking--" but the rest of his question dies before he finishes, because that's when the explosions start.

—

Sunggyu stares straight down the barrel pointed at his face. Blood rushes through his ears and drowns out just about everything other than his own heartbeat or Woohyun's breathing, but he manages to keep his voice steady when he says, "This was your decision."

"You have to listen to me. I didn't know it was Sungyeol and Myungsoo," Woohyun says, voice strained so much that it almost hurts to hear. His finger slides off the trigger as he lowers his gun to his side. 

"What do you want?" Sunggyu snaps because he just doesn't have the patience. He wants to yell and throw things and have a tantrum, but those days are over. He needs to grow up and move on.

There's just enough light from the street lamps for Sunggyu to see Woohyun shift between his feet. "They're okay, right?"

Sunggyu swallows. They're fine. Lots of bruises, a few broken bones, and Sungyeol's deaf in one ear now, but they took cover behind a door just in time. 

("Better than dead. At least you can't call me out for lying when I say that I didn't hear you," Sungyeol said, and smiled. It looked broken, though, like part of that was also lost in the blasts forever.)

Sunggyu says, "That information's confidential."

"I was at the bank," Woohyun chokes out, "but I didn't plant that bomb. You have to believe me. I used to work with both of them, too."

There's a hitch in his words that almost makes Sunggyu feel something like longing (for what, he's not sure; the past, maybe, or something to believe in). He hesitates; that's when he realizes things have to change, because the Woohyun he used to trust is gone.

"Don't ever point your gun at me again. You're not doing yourself any favors pulling shit like that," Sunggyu says, and he marches out of the alley, back into moonlight.

(Maybe he kind of wishes that Woohyun would follow and press his gun to Sunggyu's temple. At least then Sunggyu might have more of a reason to think he's a liar.

Woohyun, damn him, doesn't move.)

—

Hoya is probably not the best person to go to for moral support because it's not like he has morals and Sunggyu currently does not have his support.

" _He is not your partner anymore,_ " Hoya says and puts his hands on the desk, leans forward until he's at eye-level with Sunggyu like a cat ready to pounce. "Sunggyu. This isn't about you. This is about our entire organization being endangered. Stop being selfish. It's screwing up your judgment, and there is no room for error."

Sunggyu closes his eyes and breathes even though his chest feels too tight for any air.

Half a bottle of vodka later, his heart is finally pumping enough courage to reopen the fresh scars of betrayal in his mind. He says, "Do it."

—

"Whatever happened to loyalty?" Woohyun asks. He's panting hard into the phone and Sunggyu can hear heavy, rapid footfalls in the background.

"You sold it," says Sunggyu, "for an extra five-hundred-grand, if I recall correctly. I didn't realize you ran so cheap."

Woohyun makes a noise that sounds maybe a little indignant. Or desperate. (Mostly desperate. Good.) He snaps, seeming every bit the cornered, wounded animal, "I wouldn't have had to if you paid me. You knew I needed the money."

"I have expenses too." Sunggyu leans on the railing of the bridge. He lets the breeze wash over him, cool and refreshing against his nerves. "I only pay people what they're worth."

Perhaps, Sunggyu thinks, there is hope for himself left. Pretending to be strong keeps getting easier with every word that escapes his mouth.

Then Woohyun gasps and for a while there's nothing but the sound of running. Eventually, he comes back over the line and says so, so soft, "Please, trust me one more time..."

Sunggyu scowls.

Loathe as he is to admit it, a piece of him still does trust Woohyun. Always will. He wants to believe that there was something in the years of covering each other's tracks, gunning down their targets, and spending long, sleepless nights together in countries they have never seen before and may never see again.

Sunggyu takes a deep breath, holds it until his chest aches. As he lets it go, he sets his shoulders and turns around to walk back across the bridge, toward his office. 

"I don't make the same mistake twice," Sunggyu says with finality he does not necessarily feel. But he is a trained assassin, and the boss of many others; there is no time for regret.

The wind picks up, and Sunggyu shivers. It brings him back to reality, though, kind of freezes him on the thought that Woohyun has left, he has changed, he is never coming back.

Sunggyu manages to say, "Goodbye," before he second-guesses himself, and then he flings his cell phone out into the ocean. 

(Whether or not Woohyun shouted _Sunggyu_ right before it hit the water, Sunggyu will never know. It's gone, and he doesn't plan on looking back after this.)

He watches it sink down, down, down until the glow of the screen disappears completely, and for several minutes after.

Part of Sunggyu hopes that Woohyun can hear himself drowning.


End file.
